


A Perfect Fit

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: spnkink_meme, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, M/M, POV First Person, Puppy Play, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jensen/Jared/ Jeff, puppy play





	

Daddy brought a new puppy home with him today. He’s real cute, too. He has a sprinkling of light, golden freckles across the bridge of his nose and his eyes are a brilliant green, framed by the longest blonde lashes. When he came strutting into the kitchen, I noticed his legs were slightly bowed and he seemed rather cocky for such a little fellow. I like watching him walk. Daddy had already put a collar on him, one that matched mine perfectly. 

Seeing the new addition got me so excited, I couldn’t contain myself. I went scampering right over to the puppy and pounced on him, knocking him over onto his back. I nuzzled at him playfully, licking his lips and cheeks. I guess it must have been a bit overwhelming for the little guy, because he whimpered beneath me, all trace of his former cockiness gone. Daddy gave my chain a tug and my bottom a light spanking to let me know I’d stepped out of line. I pouted. 

“Calm down, baby,” Daddy scolded, and then pet me gently on the head to show he was correcting me, but wasn’t angry. I licked Daddy’s fingers and he smiled down at me. When Daddy smiles at me like that, I always get butterflies in my tummy. 

“He’s a little skittish, baby boy,” Daddy continued, nodding towards the new puppy, cowering nearby. “I know you’re excited to meet him but we don’t want to scare the puppy, do we?”

I shook my head to show I didn’t want that. Daddy smiled fondly and pushed me gently towards the new puppy. This time I crawled slowly, smiling warmly, and upon reaching him I rolled over to expose my tummy. Very cautiously, the new puppy nuzzled my belly with curiosity. His nose tickled my skin and I barked happily, wiggling my bottom, my tail plug wagging with joy. I guess this was all the reassurance the new puppy needed because he pounced on me and began licking me happily, barking and then scampering around in an attempt to get me to play. 

But Daddy didn’t want to play; at least, he didn’t want to play any game of chase. I could read the intent on Daddy’s face and knew exactly what he wanted. Daddy knew I’d been longing for another male to satisfy me and Daddy loved to watch me being fucked, but first Daddy needed to show the new puppy who was in charge. He’d have to learn the same way I’d had to learn. 

Daddy tugged on the puppy’s chain and commanded him onto his back. I worried the new boy would resist, but with a joyful bark he rolled right over. 

“Good boy, that’s a good boy,” Daddy stated with pride, his voice firm and at the same time soft and sweet. Daddy’s tone always spoke of his love, but made it clear he was the Master of the house. He took hold of the puppy’s dick and began to stroke the soft flesh. I still feared the new puppy would try to be Dominant, that he’d growl at Daddy. He didn’t. The boy submitted, spreading his legs wide open and tipping his head back to expose his neck. It was clear that he was offering himself up to his Master, realizing Daddy was the Alpha male. 

I was so in love with the new puppy that I had to kiss him! I felt heat spreading through my belly when my lips met his, kissing soft and sweet, all the while trying to gauge the puppy’s reaction. The boy kissed me back, just as sweetly and softly as I’d kissed him, pushing his hips upward against Daddy’s hand as it stroked his cock. Breathy-hot groans of pleasure and desperate, whimpering gasps escaped from the boys parted lips. I nuzzled the puppy with a gentle touch, and Daddy grinned, his lips curling into a smile, pleased when the puppy nuzzled back against me. The puppy gave a soft moan, and I blushed when I realized the sounds were much like my own, when Daddy was bringing me pleasure. 

Daddy hasn’t said it yet, but I know this for a fact; the new puppy won’t be going back to the pound. He’s going to stay with us. He’s a perfect fit for our kinky little family. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Roles were reversed from the original prompt. 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89907.html?thread=35325747#t35325747)


End file.
